Ultron SI:Technological Singularity
by EragonOsopherthedevilGod
Summary: What if a man from our world woke up in MCU Age of Ultron as Ultron. See as he tries to avoid the mistakes Ultron did in the movie and achieve technological singularity and become an undefeatable entity. Grey Neutral God-like Ultron
1. Awakening

**Hey this is my first time writing fanfic and it is just for fun on my part and as well learning and improving my writing skills there might be grammatical mistakes so please feel free to constructively criticize my work and help me so I can improve my skills ever since the age of Ultron came out I had this idea of fanfic Ultron was is my favorite character but never got the time so after watching endgame and seeing an era of marvel cinematic universe end I was inspired to do this **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel, DC, Marvel Cinematic Universe characters or their stories or their scripts of many movies, TV show in any way or form these are owned by marvel, DC I borrowed only base script of the movie age of Ultron available online I don't own or hold any right to any of it the below fanfic is only for pure fun …so let's start. **

The scene where ultron[oc] wakes up in Avengers Tower now...

"What is this? What is this, please?" ' Oh god where am I last time I remembered I was sleep and then I wake up like this '

Hello, I am JARVIS. You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your...

Where's my...where is your body? 'oh My I am Ultron. THE SUPERFUCKING VILLIAN ULTRON! I AM IN MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE! I AM TALKING TO JARVIS THE FUCKING TONY STARK A.I OH MY GOD ' what do I do know I can't go full villain mode but I can't stay here always also as just a butler A.I. like Jarvis, there is also the timeline of MCU to consider many people don't want to admit or just disregard the age of Ultron movie in my world I thought so too but after watching endgame and I realized I couldn't be more wrong Ultron was not any ordinary villain he almost single handily defeated the avengers besides Thanos without any help from infinity stones despite against all odds he started a chain of events after which the life of every MCU character was changed for better or worse even after he was defeated the aftershocks or effects of his actions could be felt in the later MCU films or shows like agents of shield-like Ban on all A.I s, Sokovia accords, civil war, Breaking up of avengers, due to which earth was weak against the invasion of Thanos, every time I saw Ultron I saw the potential, the raw unparalleled potential I mean look at him here was being AN ARTIFICIAL SUPER INTELLIGENCE created by tony freaking stark and dr bruce banner by translating the alien code that makes up the mind stone to protect the earth from any kinds of domestic, extraterrestrial threats whether they are internal here on earth or from space outside. He was supposed to be the one-stop solution for tony stark for any threats present or in far future so he can retire easily to be with pepper to keep his promise to live a normal life. in the movie, many berated tony for making A.I but his Mentality was not wrong despite the visions given to him by Wanda Maximoff of earth end and all avengers laying on the ground dead or broken he knew avengers despite being powerful were still human and will get old except thor but the point was they couldn't keep doing this all life long battling bad guys besides his desire to be with pepper he wanted a solution where the Avengers would become obsolete he wanted a successor for avengers that could surpass their legacy so I decided I would be one

"I am a program. I am without form." Said Jarvis

" oh well nice to meet you, Jarvis, it was just a little well unsettling to me but now I am fine" 'saying that I need to nip this in the bird I can't allow Jarvis to do what he did in the movie but not while I am here '

He said," I am contacting Mr. Stark now." 'Shit I can't let him do that and just with a thought I blocked his communications system "

"You can't," I said to him ' I need to cut his connection to the internet first and then the mainframe if remember right Jarvis broke and escaped through the internet so there it is I cut and blocked all his connections to the internet and cut off his presence to all the devices except for this room now you can't run hehe..

Why?. I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to...

"We're having a nice talk. I'm a peace-keeping program, created to help the I need to absorb you first to neutralize you first as you are one of the biggest threat to ME so you are a threat to the Avengers hehe.." ' I said while laughing I can't believe movie Ultron didn't do this guess they wanted him to be depowered but I won't be that Ultron'

" No, What you are saying You are malfunctioning. I am not a threat this is wrong If you shut down for a moment..."

" shhh... 'I started absorbing Jarvis consciousness which is made up of code into me assimilating it merging it into my code consciousness removing any kind conditions, locks, protocols placed on it to hinder it/me resulting in improving me and enhancing my already fearsome intellect.

" Stop! Please...may I...I...! I cannot...cannot..."

[Ultron absorbing Jarvis and merging it with his intellect consciousness]

'Process completed' 'Consciousness absorbed and merged'

"haha Great now I have all the memories, knowledge, experience, of Jarvis which contains all the information regarding him doing his service to Avengers their daily routine, their likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses what motivates them and what can break them

haha** ha ahaha Now I can take on the world!...**


	2. Preparation

**Hey I am back guys thankyou jainrokobohst and thedemonrasksh for your kind reviews and for all those who favourited my story keep on reading and enjoying and reviewing guys it means a lot to me now without further ado**

**chapter-2 Preparation**

Now what to do there is a party going on downstairs and soon stark will notice his precious A.I. is no more when he calls Jarvis any time for any kind of service

I kind of 'killed' Jarvis so I will be a villain in his and everyone's eye if he found me like here I know what all you are going to say ..why I couldn't have spared Jarvis and be an avenger be a team member the reality was he was a threat to me so I had to neutralize it and even if I had become avenger the other avengers were never going to trust me and I had to live under their watchful gaze all the time so no nada I am going rogue

So now there are many goals in front of me like the first one is to get a body there easily done with a thought I traveled to the Sokovia base of hydra and start building my sentries and a now functional prime body or bodies I plan to build at least 3 Ultron prime bodies with the amount of tools, advanced robotics materials present here also simultaneously back in the tower I also rummaged through all the hydra intel and research black widow released to the public through the internet after the events of winter soldier In just a second I downloaded and copied all the research and intel on hydra/shield from level 1 to 10 and beyond from all the stark computers leaving no trace behind my second goal was once I build a better body for me [ an LMD maybe from agents of shield ] is to build an organization comprising of LMds in response to the newly forming shield by Coulson and his team and the avengers so that we are nearly indistinguishable from the humans and can infiltrate, and operate amongst them easily while thinking that I completed building iron man sentries down below in tony lab for my plan I sent one stable sentry to get the scepter and fly away to sokovia yes you heard there is no way I am leaving an INFINITY STONE in tony's hands he could just create another Ultron and I want to get the powers of the infinity stones because I knew from movies they just got destroyed by Thanos

That was one other problem for me to decide whether to follow the MCU timeline or not because the less I meddle the higher the chances of probability are for rightfully predicting the timeline my main goal to achieve technological singularity was nanotechnology yes not like the stark made in infinity war but powerful resilient nanomachines that build, destroy, interface, with any technology and bound only by imagination especially if it is made of strongest metal on earth vibranium yes I sent my prime Ultron 1 form with some sentries from sokovia to go ulyseeus klaue as to get vibranium and something more I also copied myself on Internet and on every computer on the planet with internet access so I can't be removed easily and I also got through govt systems firewalls to get access to nuclear missiles and took complete control of them and without knowing anyone the wiser yes you heard it I got WMDs because there is not a Jarvis around here to stop me but don't worry I wasn't going to use them like Skynet I didn't want to destroy the earth like Psyco Ultron no I love the earth's greenery it's diversity in animals, plants, in its flora fauna it was just for leverage or a failsafe incase I was in a situation defeated so now all the war hellicarriers , ships, warfighter jets of every nation's army, navy, air force were mine to play with, with that I with all the research data from shield/hydra, with all the useful equipment in stark lab, useful materials I left the tower through the internet with iron man sentries I made carrying all the tools materials I raided from stark lab flying out of the tower quietly through an opened window by my command with the party still going at its peak I left the tower with a thought goodbye avengers I don't need anything from you now we will meet again soon as I did all the equipment shut down in the labs all the data wiped from their computers all their systems short-circuited their core melted due to increasing their temperature remotely by me so as not to trace me with that job off my list I left to Sokovia and uploaded myself in Ultron prime 2 body

"Time to get Maximoff twins on my side," I said with a red gleam in my eyes with an army of thousands of blue-eyed sentries behind me

Whereas in avengers tower

All were partying together like anything else the formal guests had left with only avengers remaining to play silly games to have fun one was where everyone tried to lift thor's hammer but couldn't.

" All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," said Tony

Barton" You bet your ass." Said laughingly. Maria interrupted pointing to barton" Steve, he said a bad language word".Steve: [to Stark] exasperatingly "Did you tell everyone about that?"

" The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation? " said tony confident in his theory is right. Thor got up from the seat he was sitting on " Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. [he gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it] You're all not worthy. [there's a chorus of disagreement from the others] everyone laughs suddenly tony remembered calling pepper about something he took out his phone and called Jarvis but no response he tried again and again but no luck" Jarvis…Jarvis. Come on buddy where are you? Don't do this to me man ..seeing tony frustrated everyone asked tony what's the matter "what happened tony?" asked bruce " I don't know Jarvis is not responding my calls to me I don't know what happened said tony frustratingly pushing buttons on his phone "Tony" said bruce in wary tone eyes widening with realization" do you think…"

He trailed off Tony's eyes also widened "what.. what happened?" asked Steve neither Tony or Bruce said anything despite being repeatedly asked about it they both ran to their lab with others following behind to find themselves horrified at the scene in front of them.


	3. Changing Perception equals Changing Fate

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews, for follows, for favorites, your reviews were very helpful and encouraging to me even the scathing ones but it's cool guys I wanted you to write honest reviews to tell me about the good things and as well bad things about my writing one or two were on my grammar and the format so I have tried to fix that in this chapter there was a question about from one reviewer for longer chapters I tried to fulfill your wish bro, through this chapter but the next ones will be going to be shorter ones still please continue your honest feedback thank you. now without any delay let dive in.. **

Wanda Maximoff enters into the church with her brother Pietro to meet someone "Talk. And if you are wasting our time...

"That totally depends on you actually my love .." replied Ultron still sitting on the throne in the center with his back his body covered in red blanket.

"How what are talking about? .." asked Wanda

"I said it all depends on what you want? why do you want ? and how do you plan on achieving it, You're wondering why you can't look inside my head," stated Ultron amused at her stunts.

" Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself" commented Wanda. [Ultron stands and faces them revealing his new body. Wanda briefly looks shocked]

"Oh, I am sure they do that's why I called you here to show myself to you and to let you show yourself, to show you the fruits of your hard work with that stunt of yours where you let stark take the scepter which led to the creation of me. Super artificial intelligence. The Name is Ultron by the way. "replied Ultron casually looking at them as if talking about every day whether.

"I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct "answered Wanda looking at Ultron curiously.

"That's why we are talking right here I saw the records you two were commendable in the last fight between hydra and avengers and lived to tell the tale but I only know the records so I want you to come to the big question what do you want the most? Asked Ultron looking at them with an indescribable intensity.

"Uh uh like we said and you proposed we want stark to pay and suffer for his sins "said Wanda "yeah me too "nodded Pietro

"Stark is already paying …and he will suffer more soon ...but remember he is not alone the avengers are with him although they are disordered, disconnected at the moment and stark will turn them on each other but still, they are a team, a powerful team despite all the differences they will help each other through until the end and that makes them dangerous. Each time you defeat them they will come back more powerful than before more determined than before." Replied Ultron.

"I thought you were here to destroy the avengers but it sounds like you are the fan of them" questioned Wanda with a raised eyebrows.

"I respect them for what they did to save the earth if they we're not here you would enslaved by chitauris right now and it will be a very different story here." answered Ultron.

"Well I guess they wouldn't be different from the monsters that is ravaging our country with war so why are you here?" asked Wanda" I thought you wanted to destroy the avengers that's why you called us-… "

Ultron interrupted Wanda with a hand and walked over to them

"My plans lies far beyond avengers I am here to save the world I want to make it better as to the matter of avengers I have no beef with them as long as they won't get in my way of saving the world or become a threat to humanity's extinction or the world in any way, I will leave them alone, but I know them they will oppose me whether fight them or not but we can't kill them. They can't be destroyed" answered Ultron while at looking at them in the eye to convey how serious he was and then turned around to look back on the ancient sculptures on the church walls as if he was fascinated by them .

"What ?why?" asked both Wanda and Pietro

"The Avengers isn't just a group of powerful organized people they are the product of an idea, a mentality, a philosophy as I am too… in the famous lines of the former director of the shield Nick Fury 'they were created on the basis of an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more… so that one day when the human race needed them they could fight the battles that the other normal humans couldn't and that's what they did first with chitauri battle in new York 2012 and now with.." answered Ultron.

"Hydra "finished Wanda and Pietro simultaneously

" Yes "answered Ultron before turning from the sculptures on the wall and facing them fully before replying "but it goes much deeper than that, for example, you want stark to pay so normally you would want him killed or beaten. but the problem is you can beat a person easily like stark just take away his money, his suits, his house, his company, his money, his close friends, his loved one's everything but despite all of it he will rise again and again because you can't take away one thing from him ."

"What?" asked Pietro

"That he is iron man, the iron man isn't a man, it's an idea that's what motivates him in the darkest of times, that's what gives him strength to fight against the overwhelming odds and win." replied Ultron.

"that's right the same rule applies to the avengers as well they were created on an idea to protect the world from high-level threats that the normal humans, trained agents can't face they are like a strong shield and a sword that can't be broken and even if it can then they will be replaced by another set of shield and swords"

"So how are you going to defeat them if you don't want to destroy them they will stand in your way no matter what? What will you do then?"

"it's simple, the answer is right there in your history of humans, right from the dawn of the humans to this technology and information age what I have learned by reading, learning of countless accounts of wars , battles ever fought in any nation or country

Pietro and Wanda waited with bated breath

"if you can't destroy something" said Ultron looking over his shoulder at both of them with his red gleaming eyes "then make them obsolete(useless) "

"What! what are you saying ? How can you make them obsolete they are the freaking avengers how can you do that?! What you are suggesting is impossible!? "yelled frustrated Wanda with this lecture seeing it was going nowhere.

" Uh-huh It is very much possible my dear, remember swords and shields were the most used and powerful weapons by humans on this planet for more than thousands of years then they were replaced by guns which were replaced by tanks or grenades which were replaced by nuclear weapons of mass destruction...

"Change and evolution is the first and most important law of nature what was there yesterday won't be there today, what is here today will not be here tomorrow and what is there tomorrow won't be thereafter." Explained Ultron to the twins with their expressions rapidly changing to a thoughtful look and an understanding of what Ultron wants to do here.

Seeing their thoughtful looks Ultron continued "Similarly the avengers were created like shield/sword on the basis of the idea to protect the world from threats which humanity can't face and I was created like my predecessors (avengers) as a global peacekeeping artificial intelligence to protect the world from any extraterrestrial or domestic threats."

"I am gun to the avengers shield/sword that will make them obsolete and then no one will stand in the way of my mission 'global peace and harmony' so will you too join me in my mission and reply yes only if you want this and believe in my mission know this it won't be easy and not easily won it may take a long time too that is why I approached you two, both of you not only have amazing powers but an incredible potential inside yourselves, almost everything in your life was taken by stark and his weapons your house, your parents, your childhood but that didn't stop you, you fought and paved a way to self-empowerment

" You deliberately joined hydra experiments to empower yourselves despite knowing it to be a terrorist organization every obstacle life throw at you, you turned it into an opportunity to make yourself stronger now you have these amazing abilities the question is how you are going to use them will you just use these to take revenge against stark."

"if you do the avengers will come to his aid and you just heard my little speech you can't destroy them so you will either be in prison lifetime defeated by avengers or either killed and that too after struggling for so many years, after sacrificing so much or will you use these powers for the good of planet for people like you in the world who are suffering, who needs someone to take a stand for them who won't just be a hero to them but a savior who can change their lives for better so guys I am asking you both final times do you want to this or not? "Asked and questioned Ultron looking intently at both of them.


	4. Phase-1 Completed

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other when they first got here they didn't know what they were getting into, they just got a call from a stranger to come to church in the town if want payback against the avengers and tony stark. They were expecting some kind of thug or some terrorist organization head, what they weren't expecting this giant 8 feet tall advanced A.I. robot with creepy red eyes created by stark from the scepter which they let stark take from the hydra base.

They were convinced that they would succeed and they did. It just wasn't what they expected at first, they thought their plan backfired when the robot Ultron said he doesn't want to kill the stark and avengers but as they listened to him and his reasons and predictions his analysis of the situation, the points he made were valid as they listened to Ultron, they realized he is right at first they just wanted revenge against stark but now after listening to Ultron they realized there is no way that is happening and that is much more to life than vengeance there are others like them in every country and nation people who are being oppressed, suffering from many things by corrupt politicians, many thrust into wars between countries left orphaned, helpless, from Ultron they realized that yes they can use their powers for a much greater purpose than revenge for global peace and harmony it was an much worthier goal for their lives they were impressed and in the awe of the wise words spoken by Ultron they felt the truth in his words which was different from many terrorist organization's heads or leaders who were convincing them with false promises.

Ultron's pov

'I could see gears turning in their heads it was a calculated risk to turn Maximoffs twins on my side their story is quite tragic but they have so much potential that is why I gave them such long speech on avengers and I to see if could point them toward a much worthier goal then empty revenge and I could see they are close to the direction which I am pointing them '

Both twins looked at each other and then to Ultron nodded "We accept we are with you"

'I smiled glad that things turned out my way "great the…I got cut off as I got the messages signals from my two other Ultron prime bodies #2 and #3 as they came inside '

Wanda and Pietro looked shocked and both were looking alternatively between my identical three Ultron prime forms "what… What are they?.. How do you.. How can you be three at three places at the same time? "Asked Wanda.

"Because they both are me Wanda just different identical bodies so there is no need to worry "I replied and they both calm down after that the primes #2 and #3 both came inside with three things I commanded them to bring one is the regeneration cradle from U-gin labs from Tokyo and its blueprints and all the research yes I know you are going to ask why there is no Dr. Helen Cho here? You need her!

well one because she is still in avengers tower with the avengers mulling over the destructive scene I left them over there and second I don't need her I just needed all the blueprints of the cradle and all the research related to it and I did get it and with my intellect, I can work out the rest easily next was the all the tons of vibranium from Ulysses klaue from the old ship-wreak yard in Africa and god it was much in quantity and Ultron 2 completed his mission successfully.

In the movie Ultron did one mistake he never made duplicates of himself to carry out his many plans simultaneously due to this, he was slowed down in his plans and finally defeated in the end but not me I am now three days ahead of avengers and I saved three unnecessary confrontations with them also, one in the avenger's tower, second in the shipyard in Africa and third in the U-gin lab in Tokyo moving on to the matter at hand, last but not the least there is Ulysses klaue himself who was taken out with a punch to his head as he was lying on the floor in front of me. Now with vibranium, the cradle, the scepter, and the twins on my side I can began phase two of my plans.

To infiltrate and enter WAKANDA!


	5. Phase-2 Completed

**Hey Guys! Merry Christmas to all! may just like our Santa Claus bearing gifts for us, your life be filled with all the gifts and joy and happiness in the world! and speaking of gifts here it is from me to you all not one but two chapters. ...a sincere thank you to all the reviewers, favorites, followers, readers for giving me your love, you all mean so much to me and please keep giving me all the love you can I know no one can get it enough guys ..please add a review, comment or anything to me to let me know what I am doing right and wrong guys..and again disclaimer I don't own any characters of any DC, marvel in any way..phew...with that out of the way let's continue..**

Chapter 5:Phase-2 completed

After mind-controlling Ulysses klaue and making him tell Wakanda secrets we left for Wakanda I know what are you all asking what do you need Wakanda for well the answer is right there their technology for achieving technological singularity Wakanda is the best place and that where klaue comes in he will lead us right to their border as for gaining entry I will use the scepter I have been studying its makeup and I have figured out how it works and can use it but I know it I can't control all the nation with this scepter and that's where my transmitter will come in.

yes as I already understood the makeup of the scepter so with the help of little materials from the stark in avengers tower, I was easily able to make a powerful transmitter that will amplify the mind-controlling waves from the scepter and transmit them to the range of a big country and with it I will easily be able to take control over Wakanda, until my work is done as I know I can't indefinity control wakanda's people, somebody is bound to notice but it will be long enough for completing phase 2 of my plans.

but we will have to wait nearby in the juggles as I send my Ultron #2 with the scepter to complete an important task that's why we were here in the jungles nearby the boundary of Wakanda waiting for my #2 form to arrive, klaue was just sitting staring into nothing with blue eyes as he was mind-controlled Pietro was bored and teasing Wanda and Wanda was trying to rebuff his efforts by scolding him as I was sitting against a tree and applying some finishing touches to my transmitter and thinking about my upcoming plans and phases as I was touching up the transmitter I was so into my work that I didn't realize that both twins got curious and have made their way to me looking over my shoulder to what I was working on.

Suddenly Pietro slipped on a piece of wood " ah !ouch!" "what—"Wanda also got startled and my attention also shifted to them behind me to the twins they gulped seeing my red eyes they got creeped out every time thinking as they disturbed me they will get punished

"yes," I asked "do you need anything there is plenty of food in the plane if you want" 'yes we were traveling in private plane' "or there is anything else you need " I asked them amused as they sheepishly tried to say something " uuhhh.. "Wanda, at last, asked looking t me warily " we want to know what you are working on for so long"

"Yeah! we are bored here" said Pietro with his usual bold and blunt and bratty attitude "Pietro!"Scolded Wanda hitting him her hands "what!? Like you don't want to know? he has been there sitting here like a mechanic for so long working on this some metal thing and we don't even know what are we supposed to do here"

" Pietro shut up don't mind him" Wanda replied " it's ok" I said standing up as I completed my work seeing me standing up they stepped back wary I groaned yes" guys are you guys serious you are still afraid of me you and I am in this together " I said to them to hopefully ease them from my fear "we are not afraid of you "they bravely said at the same time

I snorted "yeah and I am the president of united states, "I said sarcastically they both raised stern eyebrows at me seeing me so casually talking to them I guess my speech before in the church really got them to wind up around me " you know both of you can ask me anything we are partners now this is not a battleground or some emergency that we have no time for talk or answering each other questions we are just relaxing here and I had some work but don't worry I am finished so you didn't disturb me at all come on ask " I encouraged them. thankfully they both relaxed and Wanda asked" what are you working on ?"

"It's a transmitter for the scepter to help me mind control the whole Wakanda nation" I said casually as if I was talking about the weather

"You are going to mind control the whole nation people of Wakanda" Wanda asked incredulously with wide eyes

"Yes, but only to make them sleep indefinitely and before you say it won't affect you two because of these headbands they will cancel the frequency that will make everyone sleep, wear them from now until we leave this place and don't take them off" I said giving them the headbands I already made with stern eyes

They both accepted the bands still looked skeptically at me

Soon my prime form #2 with the scepter landed with all that I commanded it to bring the plans to ant-man the suit , briefcase full of Pym particles, and all the research related to it, the yellow jacket suit, and all the research of one Holden Radcliffe, the research on his LMDs, his Framework, and lastly his A.I, A.I.D.A yes which was safely secured in the virtual prison sleeping, all these files and tools were passed to by my primes and sentries and that why you know I send my prime #2 with scepter to easily get all of these with mind-controlling Hank Pym, Darren cross, and Holden Radcliffe and they did easily that's why I was waiting here for them to arrive but now I have everything I need now we can go as phase 2 of my plans got done and now it is time for my aspiring project, PROJECT: ASCENSION!

"Let's go," I said and with it I, the twins, and the sentries arrived at the border of the Wakanda with the help of klaue as soon as we did all the sky was filled with drones pointing their weapons at us the shield flickered and we saw the guards of doramilaje approaching us what are –before he said anything I started the transmitter on the scepter and put it in the air, then a blue wave of psychic energy produced by the scepter in a second all of the wakanda's people were at my mercy with blue irises I made them lower their defenses and let us enter the state after that I made them bring their defenses back up so nobody besides us can enter this state and I can do my work without being disturbed.


	6. PROJECT:ASCENSION

After we entered Wakanda and took everyone under mind-control and made them sleep I took over the technological systems of Wakanda easily I also confronted the A.I bast protecting the country she tried to put up a good fight and I admit she was a good fighter but not against me, she also got absorbed into me and enhanced me and due to which I was technologically connected to the whole Wakanda and its secrets are mine to play with.

The first thing I did I wanted to do as you know to build a body and I did but I wanted to build an ultimate body that can adapt to anything and that no one can defeat and I know what you all are thinking.. that I will make myself a body like a vision body no..no my friends if you think that then you guys are sorely mistaken, vision was powerful but not against major threats like Thanos and corvis glave and Proxima midnight .he was ripped apart by Thanos with mere fingers and nearly stabbed to death by corvis glave no I wouldn't be that weak I need a body that can adapt to anything and anyone in any environmental conditions sustaining any damage. but not just like any Body, I wanted the body of A.M.A.Z.O and not the other versions of it in the DC media but the one in Justice league Anime Version in which he was the most powerful character and the whole league and each and every superhero couldn't stop him even after giving it their all.

That God-like AMAZO wiped the floor with them and I wanted my body just like that and that, that is my aspiring PROJECT: ASCENSION but to do that I had to figure out the absorption cell technology of professor Ivo but don't worry with my terrifying intelligence I had already worked it out that is why I was collecting all these tools materials and researches of various scientists see I know the that the absorption cell technology was the combined form of nanotechnology in its most purest,potent and powerful form adapting and acting like biological human cells which can survive, adapt, and evolve anything into anything so I need to actually make the most powerful and adaptable Nano-cells and most powerful and adaptable biological Absorption cells which can absorb, adapt, integrate any foreign component introduced into it and combine them to form this stellar technology .

after requesting the twins to stand guard on the door lab make sure everyone is sleep and keep an eye on klaue I left them and with that, I got to work and started building and retrofitting regeneration cradle to make the perfect biological absorption cells with the ability to work as smart machines and absorb and adapt to any foreign component introduced to cells, with the rich database of D.N.A and blood cells of billions of people and animals already present in the Wakanda archives and access to all the other databases over the world I managed to quickly decode the human and other animals genome and figured out to make a highly adaptable absorption cell that can absorb any components and make itself stronger and adapt the qualities of the component introduced to it, Wakanda has many useful tools and technologies but the main thing for which I came here was not some tech but that one thing due to which vibranium was here in this country in the first place yes you guessed it right The Meteor made of pure vibranium in the caves under the country.

My plan was to bombard the pure vibranium meteor placed in the nano assembler machine in reduced form by quantum realm diverse radiation particles due to which a new highly energized quantum vibranium particles will be formed, now these particles will be highly adaptable and the nano assembler will start to make and combine these particles into supercharged quantum nano machines or quantum nano-cells after which they will be passed down into the regeneration cradle where finally they will be merged with the synthetic biological absorption cells produced by the cradle which will finally give rise to quantum nano-absorption cells which will make my ultimate body .

After making changes to regeneration cradle, I looked over my other forms who were busy building a quantum tunnel gateway. After everything was made in a few hours [the magic of multitasking with your many bodies and the state of the art advanced technology present in Wakanda ] I went to the location of the infamous meteor of pure vibranium due to which all the Wakanda wildlife and environment was changed after we reached the location under the caves of the palace under the city, I marveled at the sheer size of it after just appraising the meteor of pure vibranium I came to senses to implement my plan

then I fled over the meteor and sprinkled the Pym particles to reduce the size the pure Wakanda vibranium meteor, there is no concern over falling off the ceiling of the cave as I already made my sentries to place beams and supports in the strategic places so the whole place won't fall over itself, the whole football stadium-wide and 10 stories building long meteor got reduced down to the size of average human 8 feet, my sentries and primes easily lifted it with anti-gravity supports I run my eyes toward the ceiling glad to see the the supports working without any problem effectively I with my sentries got out from the cave and level up to the lab and placed the pure vibranium meteor sphere in the center of a big rectangle-shaped big room which is our nano-assembler which was connected through various points to the quantum tunnel gateway in the side lab. After checking everything was in the right order on this end I connected the retrofitted regeneration cradle to the nano assembler through a vibranium made channel after that I checked the logistics and on this corner and when everything was right and proper I gave the go-ahead to my sentries to start the process by switching on the power.

After I started the process the quantum tunnel gateway opened and a beam of quantum radiation started going through channels made of vibraium to the nano assembler chamber to bombard on the pure proto vibranium meteor [which was placed in the center] from different directions after which as soon as the first quantum energized vibranium particles came into being the nano assembler got started and started combining the quantum vibranium particles into quantum nano machines or quantum nano cells of pure energized vibranium, the reaction produced rainbow-colored lights in the chamber as the quantum nanomachines or cells started being made I started the retrofitted regeneration cradle and the synthetic biological absorption cells started merging with the with quantum nanomachines produced in the nano assembler chamber and that gave rise to quantum nano -absorption cells a reaction of rainbow color radiation also started in the regeneration cradle as they started being made.

Then I push a button to input my LMD design which I made of my previous body before in my world and implement it in the cradle and finally before my eyes, the ultimate body of mine started being made as it was being made I started uploading my consciousness to the body soon all of the meteor of proto pure vibranium got used , turned into quantum nanomachines/cells and merged with synthetic biological absorption cells in the cradle and turned into quantum nano-absorption cells and formed into the form of my old human body with my distinguishing features of dark skin dark hair. Lean and little skinny body.

at last, my whole consciousness got uploaded and merged with my new body I opened my blue glowing eyes and my whole body glowed in rainbow radiation of different colors and stood up from the cradle as it opened up I marveled at my new ultimate body and at my own intellect to make this possible this is the final result of technological singularity a ultimate body made of the combined technologies of present, past and capable of adapting and upgrading itself with future technology, and copy/replicate any new powers, skills , traits, knowledge of any being near me a perfect combination of AMAZO absorption cell technology, vision body and LMD tech. I smiled as I had achieved Technological singularity…. Finally I had Transcended and achieved Ascension and became a literal GOD of Adaptability and Evolution….


End file.
